Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot
by mutabilis
Summary: Whistler tells Buffy the secret to Angel's shanshu... B/A but Spike friendly **PART 3 is up.
1. Demon on a Mission

**LET YOUR SOUL BE YOUR PILOT**  
by Mutabilis

DISCLAIMER: All the usual  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Whistler tells Buffy about Angel's impending humanity and what she needs to do to make it reality.  
DISTRIBUTION: I'll be honored. Just please ask first.  
FEEDBACK: Will be greatly appreciated.  
SPOILERS: Up to mid Season 6 BtVS (Hell's Bells') and Season 3 AtS (Sleep Tight')  
PAIRING: B/A with some A/C and B/S  
TIMELINE: Let's just say this is my personal version of season 7/4 with the following assumptions:  
1) When Buffy broke up with Spike in As You Were,' they stayed broken up.  
2) Connor died when Holtz took him over six months ago in Sleep Tight.' A/C happened not long after that.  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I've noticed that Whistler seems to appear at some very defining moments in the B/A love saga. It was him who brought Angel to see Buffy and it was him who helped Buffy during the Acathla debacle. I thought it would make sense that he would also be instrumental in bringing them back together, so this story came about.  


* * *

**PART 1- DEMON ON A MISSION**

Whistler had watched her most of the evening ever since she went on patrol. She was with Spike most of the night and between them they had managed to dust seven vampires without breaking a sweat. He had to admit that the blonde duo made an impressive team. Both skilled fighters, they were a force to be reckoned with. Buffy and Spike, fighting together, who would have thought?  
  
But then he had to admit, no matter how impressive the blonde team seemed to be, it was nothing compared to the now defunct Buffy and Angel team. Now, that was a formidable team,' he thought remembering the times that he had spied the ex-lovers in action. Those two personified poetry in motion, as if they were actors in an exceptionally choreographed action movie. They moved as one, their movements always in perfect sync. Well, if the Powers were to be believed, it is now time that these two were brought together again.  
  
He watched now as the slayer's big hazel eyes met with the blonde vampire's blue ones as they said their goodnights to wrap up tonight's slaying. As they parted, Whistler turned in the direction of the slayer and followed her. He was a demon on a mission and it is time that he fulfilled it. The slayer had almost reached her home on Revello Drive when she stopped.  
  
she said, without turning around, you've been following me the whole night. Enough of the stalker act. Show yourself.  
  
Impressive performance tonight, Slayer, really impressive, said Whistler as he left the shadows. Glad to see you alive again. He added with a chuckle.  
  
That's old news, Whistler. Is that all you came here for, to congratulate me on my return to the land of the living cause that's been a year ago.  
  
Tell me, Slayer, ignoring Buffy's comment, what is it with you and the vamp-guys of Aurelius? First it was Angelus, now you have William the Bloody covering your back?  
  
What's it to you, Whistler? It's been a long time since you've been around. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? she asked not completely without sarcasm.  
  
Just came by to deliver a message from the big guys, that's all  
  
Mmmh-hmmm. Come to warn me of my next death?  
  
Whistler can't help but chuckle at that which caused Buffy to get more annoyed at the demon if it was possible.  
  
No, no, Slayer, none of that. In fact, this is about life, he paused. Then, Tell me, when was the last time you saw Angel?  
  
Why all of these questions about Spike and Angel, Whistler? What's it to you? she asked again.  
  
Quite a bit actually. Well, not so much about that bleached blonde you hang out with these days but more about his grand-sire.  
  
Is he in trouble? she asked, worry suddenly apparent both in her green eyes and her voice.  
  
Chill, Slayer. He should be all right, as far as I know. So, when did you last see him?  
  
A look of relief washed over Buffy's face before an impassive look covered her face again. It didn't escape Whistler's watchful eyes though.  
  
Okay, I don't know where you're going with this but if you must know, it's almost a year ago since I last saw him. Buffy revealed as she recalled their meeting after her resurrection. He never came to see her, never even called her after that. A look of pain flickered in her eyes before they were quickly gone again. Again, it didn't escape Whistler's notice.  
  
Well, you will have to see him again. He declared.  
  
And this is because, why exactly? Why don't you cut the cryptic and just tell me what you're here for.  
  
No problem, Slayer. You have to see him because you are the key to his humanity. Whistler paused to see the slayer's reaction. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
I am the key to his what? Buffy exclaimed with such an incredulous look in her eyes that for a moment Whistler saw a peek at the old fire that used to flicker in her eyes during her teenage years.  
  
It has been prophesied that when the right time comes, Angel will be rewarded with humanity. The big guys, or the Powers That Be or whatever you may want to call them have decided that the time has come.  
  
A look of utter shock and confusion took over Buffy's beautiful features as he took in the words that came out of the demon in front of her.  
  
This better not be some kind of very bad joke Whistler cause if it is she broke off.  
  
I swear it's no joke, Slayer, honest. The Powers sent me to tell you this.  
  
And why are you telling me this? Why not tell him directly? Not that I'm not interested to learn about this but why me? Why not tell him? she rambled.  
  
the badly dressed demon explained, I am telling you this because firstly, I am just following instructions here. The big guys tell me to tell you. I tell you. Secondly, you are instrumental in this, Slayer. This cannot happen without you.  
  
does he know about this? she asked.  
  
I haven't told him any of this if that is what you're asking but I believe he is in possession of the Scroll of Aberjian which contains what you may call the _shanshu_ prophecy.' So it's safe to assume, I think, that he is aware of the possibility that he may someday become human.  
  
And you say that this cannot happen without me?  
  
Right, because you see, to put it simply, this happens only if you want it to happen. You must be willing to do this.  
  
I don't understand. You need my permission to turn Angel human?  
  
You, my dear Slayer. Not only your permission but you yourself and only you can give him this gift of life.  
  
Still with the cryptic. Care to elaborate?  
  
Whistler reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a tiny scroll. He hands it over to Buffy.  
  
he says. This will probably answer your questions. In there is the ritual, a sort of prescription if you must, for Angel's humanity. Go on, read. I was able to convince them to stop making things so darn complicated and just give it to you in English instead of some archaic language. There are a few words in Latin but they're easy enough to translate. Now, this is not just some prophecy, Slayer, this is as close to a direct order from the Powers as you can get. I just want you to know that.  
  
Buffy unrolled the scroll and found two sheets of parchment. Her eyes grew wide as she read the words. When she reached a certain part of the ritual, she raised her eyes and looked at Whistler.  
  
And where do I find this  
  
Whistler didn't even let her finish her statement as he handed her a small bottle.  
  
I believe you're asking about this? he said.  
  
So this is it?  
  
That's that, he replied as he pointed to the part of the words that referred to the contents of the bottle.  
  
I think I understand what I have to do and I am quite honored I think. But you said that only I can do this, that only I can give this to him? I understand that it has to be a slayer but why only me?  
  
Whistler said, using her name for the first time tonight, the two of you are a favorite of the big guys. Don't ask me why, I don't even try to understand all of their reasons for doing things. This was always meant to be this way.  
  
Why do you think I had to literally pull him out of the dumps just so he could see you. And that's all it took, you know. He saw you one time and the rest is history. And why do you think he was able to come back from wherever hell dimension he was at after that Acathla debacle? Of course, he had to mess everything up by becoming all noble and leaving you. He was never meant to do that. Then you had to die. Why do you think your resurrection was successful? The truth is if your wicca best friend didn't bring you back Angel would never have become human.

"You two have some sort of weird connection. I mean, I've seen you guys fight together. You back each other up like it's the most natural thing to do. It's like you have this silent form of communication I think it's beyond just a simple connection even, it's some form of bond. You are wrong, you know. You don't have to be the slayer to give him this. Slayer's strength, that's just a warrior's bonus. But there is one very important reason why you are the only one who can grant him humanity. Think of what I just told you about that bond you share and think of what makes a person human. There you will find the answer to the question that you ask.  
  
Buffy listened intently to whatever Whistler was saying, trying to take it all in. Then, she spoke.  
  
"You mean if I die between now and before the whole thing is done then it's not going to happen?"  
  
"You got it, Slayer First prize. Knew you were more than just a pretty face."  
  
"Much more, Whistler, " she retorted, "and don't you forget it. But going back to topic, isn't that unfair to Angel?"  
  
"Hey, I don't make the rules, missy. I'm just the messenger."  
  
Fine. So, when do I, I mean, when do we, Angel and I, when do we do this?  
  
Jeez, you make it sound like I'm asking you to sleep with the guy." He stopped when she saw her glare. "Okay, okay. Back to topic, got it. There is no expiration date on that bottle.  
  
"Again, it's your decision but as I told you the Powers have indicated that the right time had come. So if you want my opinion, just do it and do it as soon as you can. Then he added, I think I've done what I came here to do, said what I came here to say and much more than that even. So if you don't mind, I'll take my leave now, Slayer. Goodnight.  
  
With that, he turned around and walked away.  


* * *

**TBC****  
****  
**** Next:** Buffy talks to Spike? Don't worry Angel's coming up soon.  



	2. Just When Things Were Looking Up

**LET YOUR SOUL BE YOUR PILOT**  
by Mutabilis

DISCLAIMER: All the usual  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Whistler tells Buffy about Angel's impending humanity and what she needs to do to make it reality.  
DISTRIBUTION: I'll be honored. Just please ask first.  
FEEDBACK: Will be greatly appreciated.  
SPOILERS: Up to mid Season 6 BtVS (Hell's Bells') and Season 3 AtS (Sleep Tight')  
PAIRING: B/A with some A/C and B/S  
TIMELINE: Let's just say this is my personal version of season 7/4 with the following assumptions:  
1) When Buffy broke up with Spike in As You Were,' they stayed broken up.  
2) Connor died when Holtz took him over six months ago in Sleep Tight.' A/C happened not long after that.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Some of the things that's told in this part were based on spoilers that the three nerds will be able to get control of Spike's chip and that he will go to Africa to get it removed. I've manipulated them to fit my story.  


* * *

**PART 2 - JUST WHEN THINGS WERE LOOKING UP**

Buffy turned around after the demon left and walked back home. When she reached the front porch she heard an all too familiar voice.   
  
So you don't need my help then? asked the voice as its owner joined her on the porch.  
  
Buffy said. Sorry, I forgot. Guess you heard everything?  
  
She had forgotten about him. With all the excitement and confusion Whistler's revelation brought, she forgot about their plan. She had felt someone following them all night. When she told Spike about it, they agreed to split ways to entice the stalker out of the shadows. Spike was to double back and cover Buffy's back in case of trouble.   
  
Well, you know, vampire hearing and all that Spike said turning around to leave. Goodnight, Slayer, don't worry I'll take care of things around here when you go to see the poof. He spoke almost too softly.  
  
Buffy looked at the blonde vampire in front of her. She had expected him to tease her about it or to spew the unlimited number of insults that he always has in the ready whenever Angel's name came up. She reached out to prevent him from leaving and looked into his blue eyes. He has very expressive eyes that often show a range of emotions that Buffy thought impossible for a soulless creature. Right now, she could see hurt? Was that hurt that she could see in his eyes?  
  
What are you thinking, Spike? Come on, out with it.  
  
Don't know what you mean.  
  
You hear this kind of news and all you can say is goodnight? I know you, Spike, what are you thinking?  
  
What can I say, Buffy, huh? Some weird demon comes around announcing that my bloody poof of a grand-sire will become human. What the bloody hell am I supposed to say about that?  
  
Well, you always have something to say.  
  
Not about this.  
  
So you're okay about it?  
  
Does it matter? What does it matter what I think about it? It doesn't concern me. Not directly. So, I think I'll just butt out of it. When are you leaving?  
  
Okay. So you'll take care of Sunnydale if I have to be gone?  
  
I already said that pet. So when you leavin'?  
  
I don't know yet Spike. I have to plan this a little bit. This, uhm, ritual thingy takes thirteen days so we, Angel and I, have to figure out how we will do this. I can't be gone for that long. I mean there's Dawn and there's work. I mean it's a shitty job but it's the only one I have for now. I don't care to lose it right now. I'll tell you when I'm going.  
  
Spike was quiet. But a look of frustration and anger flashed in his eyes. Okay then, he simply said, hoping that none of the turmoil starting up inside him was evident in his voice.  
  
Buffy didn't buy it though. Spike was being too agreeable, too quiet. There was something going on inside him and she wanted to make sure that whatever he was thinking does not spell trouble. She did not want anything messing this up for Angel. She knows that she and Angel might never get back together but she didn't want anything to ruin this for him. He deserves this, this reward. He has suffered long enough. She had to make sure Spike was not thinking up trouble. She sat on the swing before she spoke again.  
  
Would you like to become human again, Spike?  
  
You're not implying  
  
No, Spike. Don't even go there. Plus, I think this ritual will only work for Angel. Kinda custom made for him and me. I just wanna know, if you had a chance to become human again, would you take it?  
  
I was such a pathetic loser when I was human, you know. William the Bloody Awful Poet, I was.  
  
So you won't?  
  
I don't know, Slayer, I don't know. You know I still love you, Buffy.  
  
Buffy said warningly.  
  
I know. I know. We're through. It's over and all that. What I wanted to say was, if there was any chance that I could spend that humanity with you then I'll take it. Otherwise, I really don't know. I really don't.  
  
There's something troubling you about all this, Spike. Tell me.  
  
Goodnight, Slayer.  
  
Spike, don't be making trouble!  
  
Trouble? So that's it. That's the reason for this third degree. And I thought you just wanted to have a nice evening chat with your vampire pal. Spike spat out the words bitterly.  
  
Well, are you?  
  
Bloody hell, Slayer. I have been helping you and your bloody Scoobs out for how long now and still you ask me this. I put myself on the line for the lot of you all the time. I have been chip-less for months, yet I continue to stick with you white hats. What else do I need to do to earn your bloody trust? Spike's voice has risen now, hurt and frustration oozing from his words.  
  
He didn't let her finish.  
  
You want to know what's bothering me? Fine. I'll tell you what's bothering me. You'll go see Peaches. You'll be together for, what did you say, thirteen bloody days. Don't tell me you or him won't try to work things out between you? I mean, he's going to be bloody human after this.  
  
You're worried we might get back together? Spike, you and I haven't been together for seven months. I told you that  
  
You don't love me, I know. Doesn't mean I can't be jealous of that bloody poofter. With a sigh, Spike took a seat beside her at the swing.  
  
You're jealous? Buffy gave Spike an amused glance then she smiled at the blonde vampire. That's really kinda sweet, Spike.  
  
Sweet, my arse, Slayer. I'm not sweet. I'm evil. Take that back. At that he managed to flash her a tiny smile too.  
  
Evil. Sure. Anything you say, William. Buffy stood up then gave him a peck on the forehead. Spike looked up in surprise. It's late, Spike. Goodnight.  
  
'Night, Buffy.  
  
She flashed him another smile then went to the door.  
  
Oh and Spike, you'll keep quiet about this until I get to talk to Angel, right?  
  
No prob.   
  
Spike watched as she went into the house and shut the door. Buffy was an amazing woman. She was beautiful, of course, but she also had a sense of humor. He loved patrolling with her, if only for the quips. She is also much smarter than she ever gave herself credit for. She didn't have Red's brains but she had a knack for improvising and taking her foes completely by surprise. Her petite stature instead of being a disadvantage has turned out to be an asset. Upon seeing her, many of her adversaries underestimate her strength noticing how small and slight she was.   
  
Until she starts kicking their butts,' he snickered, thinking of huge demons being hurled twenty feet away by a kick from the slayer.  
  
She was pretty messed up after that whole resurrection bit but she's better now. Of course, her being better meant her breaking up whatever kind of a relationship she had with him. But he had to admit that it was better being around her these days. He didn't get to sleep with her anymore but at least she treated him better, talked to him like he mattered somehow. He snorted at the thought and shook his head.   
  
Bloody hell,' he thought, I've really gone soft.'   
  
Spike leaned back on the swing and thought of the last few months after Buffy had broken up with him. How those three nerds had been able to take control of his chip to force him to hurt the slayer and her Scoobs. After that, he'd decided to do something about the damn chip and he went to Africa where he found someone who removed it. It was hell when he returned, what with everyone thinking he'd had it removed so he could start killing again. Truth is he still couldn't understand why he came back at all.   
  
Of course, you know why you came back you bloody idiot,' he told himself.  
  
Love's bitch, he was and he knew it. He thought that maybe he could prove that it wasn't the chip that makes him fight with them white hats. He loves Buffy and he will do what he can to prove it. He is also mighty fond of the slayer's sister. He'd willingly die for the little bit, and he has laid his life on the line more than once for the girl. Interestingly enough it's not saving Dawn's life that changed the Scoobies' attitude towards him. That happened after he risked his un-life to rescue that annoying Harris boy.   
  
Spike was on his way back to his crypt from patrolling with Buffy when he saw Xander, probably on his way home from the slayer's house, being abducted by three M'eklath demons, probably to hold him hostage to draw the slayer out. With the boy being unconscious and all, he had to fight the demons alone. Wounded and bloodied and weak from blood loss, he half-dragged and half-carried the still unconscious Xander until they reached the house on Revello Drive. After pressing the doorbell, he himself collapsed in front of the door.  
  
He woke up on the living room couch. Buffy was cleaning up and bandaging his wounds while Dawn handed him a mug of blood. He saw Xander sitting on the armchair. Xander had already told them his part of the story and Spike filled in the rest when he woke up. After that, everything started getting better. Even Xander treats him almost nicely now and he even had the graciousness to thank Spike for the rescue. To this day he still doesn't know what made him do such a thing as save the life of someone who did nothing but annoy and treat him like dirt. But since it meant Buffy liked him a little better then he was glad he did it. In fact, he was quite proud of it.   
  
Spike, William the Bloody is proud of saving a human's life? What has this world come to?' he chided himself.  
  
As of late, he'd been harboring the hope that he and Buffy might try again. He looked forward to their nightly patrols. His hopes had been doused tonight. With the revelation of his grand-sire's impending humanity, any chance he had with Buffy would be all but gone now. If those two worked things out, there is only one thing he could do. If the poof moves back to Sunnydale, Spike has to leave the Hellmouth.   
  
Spike sighed and thought of places where he might go. He reached into his coat pocket to pull out a cigarette. He smoked as he watched the stars from the front porch of the Summers' house.  


* * *

**TBC  
  
Next:** We learn what's written on the scrolls and Buffy calls the Hyperion, it's time for the tall, dark and brooding one to make an appearance.  



	3. The Way It Should Be Told

**LET YOUR SOUL BE YOUR PILOT**  
by Mutabilis  


DISCLAIMER: All the usual  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Whistler tells Buffy about Angel's impending humanity and what she needs to do to make it reality.  
DISTRIBUTION: I'll be honored. Just please ask first.  
FEEDBACK: Will be greatly appreciated.  
SPOILERS: Up to mid Season 6 BtVS (Hell's Bells') and Season 3 AtS (Sleep Tight')  
PAIRING: B/A with some A/C and B/S  
TIMELINE: Let's just say this is my personal version of season 7/4 with the following assumptions:  
1) When Buffy broke up with Spike in As You Were,' they stayed broken up.  
2) Connor died when Holtz took him over six months ago in Sleep Tight.' A/C happened not long after that.  
  
** AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
1) I had to do a bit of research for this part. You have to forgive if I used bad Latin for the name of the life potion. I also thought it'd be cool to use the Ancient Roman system of liquid measure. I hope I did the math correctly. So, if Willow and Wesley's calculations are wrong later on, it's my fault, not the characters', kay?  
2) As far as I understand it, the word shanshu is a verb as in To Shanshu in LA and the vampire with a soul, once he fulfills his destiny, will Shanshu. I've tried my best to use it in this context.  


**SPECIAL NOTE AND THANKS**: **Due to an attack of extreme stupidity and carelessness, I accidentally deleted the whole story while I was updating the parts with titles. I reposted the story but of course I lost the reviews that I so loved getting. I would just like to say that I did not remove the reviews on purpose and that I would like to thank all of those who wrote reviews for the first two parts before they got zapped. So, THANKS ALL!**

* * *

**PART 3 - THE WAY IT SHOULD BE TOLD  
**

Buffy gladly noticed as she entered the house that Willow and Dawn had both gone to bed. She needs to think about how to tell Angel and she didn't have time to deal with Dawn's unending quest for attention. She went into the kitchen for a glass of juice before going upstairs.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs she headed into Dawn's bedroom to check up on her little sister. She smiled a little as she spied on her sleeping form when she entered the bedroom. She bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Sleep tight, Dawnie, she whispered. Dawn shifted a bit and opened her eyes halfway.  
  
'Night, Buffy, Dawn mumbled without really waking up.  
  
Buffy softly closed the door to her sister's bedroom and went to her own. She pulled out the scroll and bottle from her coat pocket and placed them on her nightstand. She then took off her coat and sat down on her bed to stare at the objects she had just placed on her nightstand. She picked up the scroll and unrolled it. She took the first sheet and read it again:  


~o~  
_The vampire with a soul has been proven worthy.   
He shall be granted his reward, he will **shanshu**.   
He shall retain his status as warrior   
and shall fight on the right side of the greatest of the Chosen Ones.  
She shall share with him her strength and breathe life into him.   
Only she can do this, no one else.  
_~o~_  
_

Tears threatened to fall from here eyes as she read the words one more time, visions of Angel and her fighting together once more filling her mind. She felt an old already unfamiliar feeling swell up lightly inside her. Hope? She hasn't hoped for anything in so long that did she dare do it again? No, it would be foolish to expect anything from Angel right now. She didn't want to go there for now. She pushed back the tears. She better concentrate on the more important task at hand, the ritual to make Angel human. She rolled up the sheet she was reading into a separate scroll then she took the second one and read it:  


~o~  
_The time for the vampire with a soul to **shanshu** is at hand.  
For twelve days he is to drink a **cyathus** of his slayer's life essence,  
no less than this, to be drunk on the day it was shed.  
Her **sextarius** of blood shall imbibe him with her warrior's strength.  
On the thirteenth day he should drink of the **vevenum** **anima**.  
This potion shall drive away his demon and give life to his flesh.  
Then shall she breathe into his mouth his life's first breath.  
_~o~  


Wow,' she thought. She was still having a hard time believing any of this. But she knew Whistler was trustworthy, no matter how annoying he can be. She rolled the two sheets separately. She stood up and kept the first scroll in the drawer where she kept all things she considered valuable. The second she left on the nightstand. Then she sat on her bed again and held the bottle that contained the vevenum anima, the potion that will rid Angel's body of his demon. Then she carefully replaced it on her nightstand. Then she stared at the phone.  
  
Well,' she thought, no use wasting more time. Angel has waited long enough for this. I wonder how he is? Guess I'll find out soon enough, won't I?'  
  
She thought of foregoing the telephone and just going straight to LA tomorrow. But then, unannounced visits might not be the best way to go especially since they haven't seen each other for almost a year. No, she had to call first. That way, they both have some time to prepare themselves for the meeting. Then, of course, there was the thing about her jeep being in the shop  
  
Oh dammit, I promised Dawn I'll be training with her tomorrow. She had been teaching her sister how to fight and Buffy had to admit that for a teenager without superhuman strength she is not half bad. Buffy still doesn't let her patrol or fight demons with her but just in case she gets herself in a fix some fighting skills might just save her sister's life. Not to mention being able to kick the butt of boys who may want to take advantage of her. Well, she'll just have to talk to Dawn depending on what she and Angel come up with regarding how they're going to do this.  
  
She sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed the number that she had committed to memory. She had never actually used it before though she couldn't count the times that she wanted to call Angel the past year. If only he had shown any sign that he wanted to stay in touch the way he promised her during the post-resurrection meeting they had then maybe this wouldn't be the first time she'd dial this number. But he never called after the meeting, not once. He had sounded so sincere and looked so relieved to see her alive. Maybe it was her fault, maybe he didn't want to be dragged down by an emotionally unstable ex-lover. Maybe she should have forced him to keep his promise and called him first. But instead, she turned to Spike.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the ringing sound start.  


*****

On the other side of the line, the members of Angel Investigations were all gathered at the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. The past month had been relatively quiet. Aside from the usual flow of clients there had been no disasters of any notable proportions. Wolfram and Hart seem to have forgotten them for the moment. And even Cordelia hasn't had a vision for a month now. Not that they didn't need a break. After the death of Connor six months earlier and its repercussions, they all needed to recover, to forgive and to heal.  
  
Upon returning from her vacation, Cordelia came home to find a grieving and inconsolable Angel while Gunn and Fred attended to an almost fatally injured Wesley. Cordy had quietly explained the situation to the Groosalugg and the Pylean had decided to return to his dimension for the time being.  
  
Cordelia was livid at the ex-Watcher though Angel never once blamed Wesley for his actions. After the shock had worn off Cordy had finally softened and forgiven Wes for what he had done. She also realized that had she been in the same situation, she wasn't sure that she might not have done the same thing. Gunn and Fred didn't blame Wesley either. None of these facts helped ease Wesley's guilt though. Not even the King of Guilt, Angel, can help him through this, not his time around. Angel might not have blamed him for his action but he was wrapped up in his own grief. Cordy and Angel had gotten much closer in the aftermath of Connor's death. She had turned to Angel not only to console the vampire but just as much to sooth her own grief at the loss of a baby that she had grown to love so much in the small amount of time that he was allowed to live. The loss of a loved one had pushed their friendship into something more. And Cordy had forgotten about her Pylean lover in lieu of Angel.  
  
And now six months after that heartbreaking event they were all still together, all part of a team. It was Friday night. They were making invoices, filing and talking about nothing and everything and almost ready to call it a night when the phone rang.  
  
Ooh, maybe it's a paying client! Cordelia exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Gunn, who was nearest the phone, answered, Angel Investigations. How may we help you?  
  
I'm looking for Angel. Is he there? May I speak with him? replied the female voice on the other side.  
  
May I ask who's calling? asked Gunn.  
  
It's Buffy.  
  
Just a minute. I'll call him. Gunn replied. Somehow he knew that this was no ordinary phone call. He knew who Buffy was, of course. He also guessed that one Cordelia Chase will not be happy with this. Angel! It's for you, man. It's Buffy.  
  
Angel stiffened a little as a range of emotions suddenly passed through his eyes before they were instantly gone again to be replaced with the impassive façade that graced his handsome features invariably in the months after his son's death. He moved quickly to take the phone from Gunn.  
  
Gunn handed him the receiver and took a glance at Cordy. The seer's eyebrows were furrowed in a frown and she was mumbling something that Gunn couldn't quite hear.  
  
Angel spoke into the mouthpiece.  
  
said the voice on the phone.  
  
Angel's numb soul stirred ever so slightly at the mere sound of her voice. He had been so numb the past six months that he was taken aback at the sudden stirring of emotion inside him, however slight it may be. He had forgotten how much she can affect him. He gathered his composure and spoke.  
  
B-Buffy, is Is something wrong? he asked hoping his voice sounded steady enough.  
  
No, Angel, nothing's wrong. I don't quite know how to explain this to you but I need to tell you something and it's not the sort of news that you break to someone over the phone. Buffy paused.  
  
Yes, Buffy, go on. Angel said, encouraging her to continue upon hearing the slight nervousness in her voice. He knew it couldn't have been easy for her to call him, not after his broken promise to keep in touch with her.  
  
Whistler was here tonight and he had some very important news for me and more importantly, for you. It's not bad news so please don't worry but but it's really not something for the phone. Angel noticed that the nervousness in her voice was more apparent.  
  
Buffy was trying not to sound like she was making excuses to see him though she shouldn't have worried. Angel knew Buffy and he knew that Buffy was not one to make lame excuses, she usually just said her mind. Buffy continued what she was saying.  
  
I could go there tomorrow. I'd come now except that the jeep is in the shop so I'd have to wait for tomorrow to take the bus or the train to get there or ask Xander to drive me which I'd really rather not she rambled before Angel cut her off.  
  
Buffy, if it's really important, why don't I go there tonight. There is enough time for me to be there and back here before dawn. If Whistler came around this must be a pretty big thing.  
  
Pretty much. Yeah.  
  
Door or window? Angel asked and he could almost hear her smile when he said that. And even his eyes gave an ever so slight flicker of amusement at the idea.  
  
Ahm, window, if you don't mind. I don't wanna wake Dawn or Willow. Buffy said losing the nervousness in her voice that was there earlier.  
  
I'll be there in a couple of hours. I'm leaving now, okay?  
  
Okay, Angel. Thank you. I'll see you.  
  
Angel waited for the click on the other side before he put down the phone. Then turned around to face the curious looks around him. He could just imagine what Cordelia has to say about it. She has never liked the blonde slayer and never pretended to. Now that she and Angel are a couple, he couldn't imagine how she would react to his announcement that he was going to Sunnydale although he was pretty sure they've all heard his side of the conversation. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
So, what trouble is the mighty slayer in now? asked Cordelia with not the friendliest of tones.  
  
She's not in any trouble, Cordelia. Angel's voice was calm but it contained a warning that no one in the room missed. He was not in the mood to deal with any of them right now. Angel then turned to Wesley and said, I am going to Sunnydale. Whistler had some information for Buffy tonight and it involves me.  
  
Yeah, right, Cordy said bitingly.  
  
I will be back before dawn, Cordelia. Go home and don't wait up. Goodnight. With this Angel grabbed his coat and left the hotel.  
  
Oooh, this ain't gonna be good,' thought Gunn. He hasn't heard Angel use the name Cordelia for a while now. Lately, it has always been Cor or Cordy or Delia. Seeing the look on the brunette seer's face, he decided to do something before they all get the brunt of Cordy's wrath.  
  
So who is this Whistler dude? Gunn asked Wesley before Cordy can say anything.  
  
Whistler is a demon who acts as an emissary for the Powers. If I am not mistaken, he was the one who found Angel in New York City. He was homeless and dirty and he fed of rats. Whistler took him here to Los Angeles to show him Buffy when she was called. He offered Angel a choice, continue his miserable existence as a bum or make something more of himself. Angel chose the latter. That is how we have the Angel that we have today. Wesley explained.  
  
He brought Angel to see Buffy? Why? asked Fred.  
  
Well, you know how stubborn Angel can be. Do you think he would have simply given in to Whistler's suggestion had there not been anything more to convince him? Buffy turned out to be the key. He saw her called and he felt that he couldn't just leave a young girl of 15 to go out fighting demons and monsters alone. So for the next year after he saw Buffy, he turned himself around, cleaned himself up and learned how to live in the modern world. When Buffy moved to Sunnydale, he revealed himself to her. And I think you all know what happened next. Wesley stopped his story at that stage in deference to Cordelia who right now might not be in the mood to discuss the Buffy and Angel love saga.  
  
And this dude hasn't been seen since? Gunn asked curiously wanting to understand the significance of this demon.  
  
No, I mean yes, if I remember correctly, Mr. Giles told me that it was Whistler who informed Buffy on what she needed to do if Angelus managed to awaken Acathla. That was when Buffy was forced to send Angel to hell. Unless, I am mistaken though he hasn't shown himself after that.  
  
So if I am seeing this correctly, this Whistler guy appears pretty much only during life altering moments. Seeing as the first time he showed up he practically called' Angel just as Buffy herself was called. And the next time he shows up was when Buffy had to ultimately send Angel to hell to save the world. So this dude is big guns! Gunn proclaimed.  
  
That's probably how Angel sees it, Wesley agreed with Gunn.  
  
So that's why he can't leave fast enough for Sunnydale. Fred commented understanding the situation.  
  
Cordelia just kept to herself and said nothing as the discussion unfolded in front of her. Whistler or not, Buffy Summers always spelled trouble. She had a bad feeling about this. She agreed with one thing that Gunn observed at least. Whatever Whistler had come for it was probably life altering. And she can't help but wonder if it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that she hasn't had a vision for about a month now. She hadn't made a big deal about it to her colleagues but it doesn't mean she didn't worry about it. With that thought, she stood up and left the hotel without saying goodbye to the rest of the gang. It's time to get home and ask Phantom Dennis to break out the loofah. It's going to be a long night.  
  
The three remaining members of AI watched as Cordy disappeared though the doors of the Hyperion. Then Gunn continued his interrogation of Wesley.  
  
Tell me Wes, when Angel decided to help Buffy it wasn't just because he felt sorry for her, was it?  
  
It was more than that, Gunn, much more. He decided to help her because the moment he laid eyes on Buffy, he fell in love with her.  
  
Whoa. This is heavy stuff! exclaimed Gunn hearing the details of the infamous love affair for the first time.  
  
Before this, he only knew the most basic information about Buffy and Angel's star-crossed romance. Slayer and vampire fall in love, vampire loses soul, slayer kills vampire, vampire returns from hell, slayer and vampire get back together, vampire gets poisoned, vampire bites slayer, vampire leaves slayer. That's about all they've told him and Fred about it. Learning about all the details is fascinating to say the least. He glanced at Fred who was quiet and is seemingly entranced by the tale herself.  
  
That's an understatement. Wesley countered.  
  
I never realized I mean when you and Cordy did that play-acting thing before, I didn't think that Wow.  
  
Don't even remind me that I ever did something like that. Lord, I am so embarrassed. Those two have gone through such pain and heartbreak. What Cordy and I did, to make a mockery of their relationship that way and to poke fun at Buffy offering Angel to bite her, it simply is not right. When Buffy offered Angel to drink from her, you understand, Angel was dying after being shot by a poisoned arrow by Faith. The only known cure was to drain the blood of a slayer. Wesley explained.  
  
Jeez, man. Romeo and Juliet's boring next to these guys. So tell us more.  
  
And so it went until the wee hours of the morning as Fred and Gunn continued to ask more and more question and Wesley did not have the heart to deny them the answers. He told them the tale the way it should be told and not in the careless way that they had done before.  
  


* * *

**TBC  
  
Next:** Angel arrives in Sunnydale.  



End file.
